The present invention relates to a method of orienting pump-operated caps.
The present invention may be applied to advantage to capping machines in general and to bottle capping machines in particular, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
Bottle capping machines are supplied with a disorderly succession of randomly-oriented pump-operated caps comprising an elongated head fitted inside with a draw tube; and the caps are oriented the same way to form an orderly succession of equioriented caps. To orient the caps all facing the same way in said orderly succession, known capping machines normally feature an orienting device located at the input and forming an integral part of the machine.
Besides being fairly complex in design and expensive to produce, the orienting devices of known capping machines of the above type seriously complicate the already complex structure and maintenance of the machine.